


Come To Perthshire! We Have π!

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage, Pi Day, Pie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Is there any better way to celebrate Pi day than with pie and your family?





	Come To Perthshire! We Have π!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pi Day! This is just a little something I wrote because if anyone would do a big thing for Pi Day, it's these two.

“You two really are massive nerds, you know that?” Daisy called out as she made her way through the kitchen, watching as Jemma busied herself in it, hurrying from one thing to another. There was flour everywhere; on her apron, across the kitchen counters, even in her hair. Peggy was babbling away in her high chair, covered in all manner of food, from cherries to blueberries. It was everywhere; all over her face, her hands, her clothes.  But the young girl seemed happy enough, continuing to smear it across her high chair, giggling and babbling as she did so.

“Daisy!” Jemma turned around upon hearing that her friend was here. “Thank goodness you’re here, I really need your help. I’m so behind on all the baking, and Peggy has created a mess, and I won’t have time to clean her and Fitz has gone out to grab some more supplies, I underestimated how much…”

“Jemma,” Daisy cut in, spinning her friend around and taking her by the wrists. The movement stopped Jemma in her tracks, and she allowed herself to meet Daisy’s eyes, and Daisy could see that she was somewhat frazzled. “Breathe. What is it you need?”

“Would you clean Peggy please? There’s clothes out in her room for her, and just throw those old ones in the wash basket, I’ll get them later.” She took in a breath, as if it were her first one of the day and looked as if she wanted to say more, but she didn’t. Daisy nodded, and let go of Jemma’s wrists, smiling at her as she lifted her daughter, the young girl just over a year old now.

“Daisy!” she cried, clapping her hands as she was lifted up by her aunt, before wrapping her arms around the Inhumans neck.

“Hiya,” Daisy cooed, placing a kiss on the girl’s forehead, a slight cherry taste to it. “You’re very messy today.” She reached up, and brushed at a curl, the same as the one’s Fitz had had when he was younger but the same soft brown as her mother’s.

Peggy giggled, loving that her aunt was there, as, besides her parents, Daisy was one of her favourite people, her presence always able to bring a smile to Peggy’s face. Ever since her parents had left S.H.I.E.L.D., had moved to Perthshire to start the next stage of their lives, to build their family, Daisy never got to see them that often, something that she hated. She was glad, however, that her two best friends, the very people that she loved and considered family, where away from the danger in the world, that they were getting their happy ending.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Daisy whispered, pressing her nose to Peggy’s enjoying the closeness and the tenderness of the moment, despite how sticky the girl’s face was at this point.

“Thank you,” Jemma said, already back to work, pulling something out of the oven and putting something else in, the heat of it blasting around the kitchen. “I should be ready in about an hour, the others should be here in two…”

“It’s okay, the team won’t mind if you’re running a tiny bit late,” Daisy told her, leaving the kitchen now with the babbling baby and heading to the bathroom.  “And besides, why wouldn’t you be? You do excell a preparation after all.”

Jemma called out something to her, the words lost to her as she turned the corner, and started up the stairs, still whispering and cooing to Peggy, who was staring up at her, eyes wide and blue and twinkling. Exactly like her father’s. “C’mon. Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

***

Cleaning Peggy up was a challenge that was easier said than done. The girl just didn’t want to get cleaned, and she had thrown a small tantrum when Daisy had cleaned her face. Jemma had called up, wanting to make sure that everything was okay. Daisy had replied back that she was, and that Peggy just wasn’t the biggest fan of being clean, something that was so very un-Jemma Simmons like, and was Jemma sure that Peggy was in fact her daughter. Jemma had just replied back that she had inherited that from her father, and that if she needed help, to call for her, and then she returned back to her baking.

Once all the cherries and the blueberries and whatever else it was she was covered in, was no longer on her face or in her hair, the girl less sticky than she had been only twenty minutes previously, Daisy got her dressed in the outfit that Jemma had left out for her, a soft blue all-in-one that read _cutie π._ Daisy rolled her eyes, knowing that of course this was the outfit that Peggy would be in today, there was nothing else that she could be in.

She had just finished helping Peggy to get dressed when she heard the door open and a recognisable voice shout, “Jemma?”

Peggy’s eyes widened upon hearing it and a smile crossed her face.

“Is that your daddy?” Daisy cooed, tickling her, something that only elicited more giggles from Peggy, before picking her up and carrying her once more, leaving her bedroom, this time down the stairs.

She had just made it down them when she saw Fitz walk through the cottage, Pesto bouncing around his heels as he carried a bag full of food into Jemma. “I got you the strawberries, and bananas. How’s it going?”

He set it down and pressed a kiss to the side of her head, Jemma pausing briefly before continuing her dance through the kitchen. She grabbed the bag and tipped the contents out and already beginning to slice the strawberries up.

“Do you need any help?” he asked, watching as she already had five of them done, and he felt his stomach rumble, his body already eager for pie as the smells from the kitchen begin to taunt him, tease him.

She shook her head, not even looking up. “I’m fine, but thank you, for getting me all this.”

“It was no issue. You know where I am if you need me.”

She nodded this time, her mind so focused on the task at hand he knew that it was best that he leave her to it, and when he left the kitchen, he heard the soft cry of “Daddy!” and saw his daughter toddling towards him, a massive smile on her face, her curls bopping up and down as she walked, and he fell to his knees, arms extended as she fell into them. He brought her into a hug, before lifting her up in his arms, spinning her around.

This was met with cries of delight, giggles as her dad spun her around. Daisy watched from the distance, not wanting to intrude on this moment, it felt wrong.

“Hiya Monkey,” he cooed, reaching out and touching her nose, the young girl mirroring the move. “Have you been a good girl for mummy and Daisy?”

In response, the girl just babbled some nonsense, and Fitz nodded his head, as if he understood what the girl was saying, as if they were having a conversation and Daisy felt her heart melt at the gesture.

***

“Wow,” Mack said, letting out a long low whistle as Jemma set out the last tray out on the table that had been set up in the living room, a selection of both pies and drinks on it. “Just… wow.” Elena nodded her approval too, somewhat shocked that Jemma had gone to all this trouble for just a couple of people coming around.

Jemma smiled, her face still covered in flour, speaks hanging to her hair, but she had managed to take the apron off and change her blouse into something appropriately nerdy for the day. “Thank you, there’s a variety of flavours, from strawberry to cherry, blueberry to chocolate banana cream.”

Both Fitz and Daisy’s eyes lit up at the mention of the final pie, and Jemma just rolled her eyes before making her way to the sofa, collapsing in the space that was available between May and her husband.

Her gaze wondered for a few minutes, to Peggy who was sitting in her high chair, a bib protecting her all-in-one. There were a few slices of pie in front of her, small enough for her, and cooled to the approipte temperature so that it could cause her no harm. Well, there had been slices of pie. She had now smashed them with her hand, the five or so different flavours now one giant mess, and the girl herself was licking at her hand, stained red from the cherries.

Jemma smiled at her, before a yawn escaped her, and she felt a sudden wave of tiredness hit her. She felt her eyes flutter shut, and she decided that resting them for a couple of minutes would be the best thing to do, then she could join in the celebrations with the team, her family.

“Jemma?” she heard someone ask but she wasn’t sure who had asked her the question, but she was sure that it wasn’t Fitz. The accent wasn’t like his at all.

“S’fine,” she slurred, burying herself deeper into her husband’s shoulder. It was so comfortable, she couldn’t help but think, lying there. It was so nice.

“She’s been up since five,” Fitz explained when everyone turned their attention to her. She _had_ been up since five in the morning, getting ready for everyone coming around this afternoon, and she had been up late in the morning to, they both had been. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t get Peggy to settle, and now it seemed that the lack of sleep had caught up with her.

“I think she’s asleep.” May commented, looking at the younger woman, her eyes still closed and her chest rising and falling gently. She didn’t seem to be responding, so yeah, definitely asleep. May couldn’t help but notice how peaceful she was, how relaxed she seemed lying here, curled up into her husband.

Fitz looked down at her, then frowned before his face relaxed, his lips ticking up into a smile, knowing that May was right. That Jemma had fallen asleep here and now, her head on his shoulder. Before he had a chance to say anything, Elena was throwing a blanket over the two of them. His lips curved up as he adjusted it around Jemma, whispering a thanks, scared that he would wake her up when it was oh so clear that she needed this.

“Right,” Coulson finally said, standing up, and pushing himself up of the sofa. “Does anyone want some pie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read and comment, I'm so glad you enjoyed this!


End file.
